Outbreak
by aig217
Summary: Something happens to the Shinobi world. A viral outbreak brings the world to its weakest moments. Survival is something required on and everyday basis.


Outbreak

Prologue

Journal Entry #5

It has been nearly a month since the Shinobi Alliance won the war against Madara and Obito. Our search party has yet to find the cave where the remains of Kabuto rest. Sasuke's name still remains in the bingo book after his refusal to return to Konohagakure. He since has started a new village in the remains of what were the Village Hidden in the Skies. He is the one resposible for the expedition, yet we are still unable to find the location where he and his reanimated older brother Itachi fought Kabuto. Our break is almost over and we will continue our search in a few minutes.

- Hatori

Journal entry #8

Still no positive identification of the cave but it seems the description give by Sasuke-same, we are a getting closer to such location. I still have no idea what we are to do once we find Kabuto. Only a few of the jounins that took part in this search party know. My best friend, Kaito, a resently promoted chunnin like myself has been telling me that he had a bad a feeling about this expedition. I just tell him it is all in his head. Our break is almost nearly over. Kaito is still feeling bad vibes about this mission.

-Hatori

Journal entry # 13

We have found the cave along with Kabuto but we were asked to stay outside the cave and set up camp. Two of the four jounins went inside, the other two were standing infrong of the cave guarding it. Kaito asked why we were left outside the cave only to be told to go back to fixing camp. Nobody else asked the jounins anything else. Looks like camp is almost set up. Five of us have been chosen to go look for food. I was among them so I better finish up this entry.

-Hatori

Journal entry #14

I really don't know how I got back to camp last night. While I was looking for food, I felt like someone was following me throughout the forest, but everytime I looked behind me, I saw nothing but forest. I ignored the feeling but it would still remain there. When I saw a rabbit I followed it carefully so it wouldn't get scared and run away. As I was going to the kill all I felt was a needle in my neck and everything went black. I awoke back in camp along with the other four ninjas that went for food. After we got checked by the medic in our group we were back on our way to the sky village.

-Hatori

Journal entry # 16

My body has been burning up. It looks like as if I wasn't the only one. The other four had symptoms like I did. It looks like what ever happened to us was responsible to our current status. My body has began to form irresistable rashes. My forearms and legs have red marks due to all the scratching I have been doing. My hunger has been out of control on our way back to the village. I have been eating raw peaces of meat from the animals we've captured. Kaito has been keeping his distance from after he saw me eat raw meat. I don't care. My stomach is happy and I am happy. Forget him.

-Hatori

Journal Entry #17

My body has been peeling all over. We're three days from reaching our rendez-vous for our way back to the Sky village. During part of the trip I was taking a shower at a nearby river when I saw a piece of my leg falling off. I didn't think twice. I took it off and stared at the piece of meat that used to be of my leg. I ate it and it tastes good. I saw Kaito taking a rinse before going back to camp. He looked delicious

-Hatori

Journal Entry #18

Hungry... thirsty... itchy... hungry... Can' think straight... hungry... village close... one day... Kaito...was... delicious...

-Hatori

Journal Entry #25

It seems the five testers of Kabuto's blood samples looks to have lost all senses. There are only driven by hungry to feed and lost all humanity in them. Five of our group were found moulded by what looks like the testers. The other Jounin and I have sealed the original shinobi who have been given the virus in scrolls. It looks like Sasuke was right.

-Jugo


End file.
